Green Pepper
by dodon
Summary: Akisame Koetsuji is a genius. He will make sure no one knows his weakness. It just that some people in Ryozanpaku is quite observant.


**a/n:** the events occurred here were before kenichi entered ryozanpaku. it's quite fun writing something so random. the masters needs more love. apapa!

* * *

**Green Pepper**

Akisame Koetsuji

Also known as the philosophical jujitsu master. He is a man who has a deep love for the arts and understands the deep wisdom engraved withing them. He also has a vast knowledge in the field of science. He is the genius that combines the best of both of these worlds into his martial arts. In fact, he is considered the man closest to perfection.

Close, but not yet perfect. He too has flaws. As everyone in Ryozanpaku knows, he loathes green peppers with a passion.

Of course, a man as smart as he would never disclose this information. Even how shallow it is, it would still prove fatal in the midst of a battle. It could be the deciding factor of winning and losing. Hence, he remained silent inside the dojo carving another one of his Buddha statues.

Apachai is one of the first who noticed this. Sure, he would not say anything at the wise master who was swiftly passing the green peppers to his bowl while everyone is detracted. He wouldn't mind at all. At least he has more for dinner.

The jujitsu master wouldn't mind having the female assassin knowing it either. He was at least making the Thai, who is one of the closest to her, happy.

The elder really doesn't mind that much and at times laughs it off when Koetsuji informs him that he will be out on a mission for a few days. It usually lands on a day when Miu decides to cook something with green peppers.

Miu starts wondering why the jujitsu master always forgot to buy green peppers when he's assigned to shop for groceries.

Ma also notices this too since Miu always asks him to buy those forgotten green peppers.

Everyone knows it.

Except of a certain karate master.

* * *

It was until dinner time, the jujitsu master was also glared the food at the table. He thought he had gotten away with those damn peppers. He thought he had made sure that there were no green peppers available today.

Meanwhile, a certain kenpo mater was also in a bad mood since he was the one who bought forgotten green peppers again. He already refused Miu's request until entered and whispered something about rare pictures, Miu and Shigure. He immediately rushed out of the dojo to buy those peppers only to find out that every store selling this ingredient were in ruin. He metally cursed the jujitsu master whose behind all of these disasters. He ended up buying those from a province close to Tokyo. He decided he would make his revenge this dinner.

Koetsuji was about to pass a piece of pepper to the Thai when something slapped it away from his chopsticks.

Apachai swiftly grabbed the flying green pepper when something swatted it away from the Thai's grasp. It flew back towards the jujitsu master's bowl.

Sakaki, though was sitting close, was drinking his beer as he stared at the night sky in deep thought.

The jujitsu master stared at his bowl for a couple seconds before he glared at the grinning Ma.

The kenpo master, on the other hand, was showing his chopsticks, informing the other that he was the one who swatted the green pepper. "You know, you shouldn't play with your food." He gave a sinister grin at the two.

"I'm not playing with my food. I'm just sharing some to Apachai." Koetsuji replied.

"Akisame-san." Miu called the master. "Ma-san wants to make sure you're eating properly."

"Well, I'm making sure Apachai gets enough." The jujitsu master replied.

"Apapa..." The teary-eyed muay thai master said as he stared at Koetsuji's bowl.

Shigure then dropped from the ceiling. "Apachai...wants more..."

The elder laughed and continued drinking his tea. He was certainly entertained at turn of events.

The karate master suddenly snapped out of his trance when he felt an intense killing intent in the atmosphere. He could only assume that a number of yami were close by. He turned towards the rest of Ryozanpaku only to find out that the were the ones emitting the dark aura. "W-what's going on?" He was confused.

"Sakaki, join me." Ma answered. "It seems Akisame doesn't want to eat his green peppers."

The karate master's confused expression turned into something sinister. "Really now." He too was also emitting the same killing intent as the others. "I guess that means we need to help him out."

That night, Ryozanaku turned into a battlefield. It was only until the next day they understood that green peppers shoud not be in their menu when the looked at the remains of the dojo. Koetsuji survived the night without taking a bite of green pepper.

The jujitsu master was satisfied that they removed those damn peppers. But that doesn't mean the rest of the dojo wouldn't use it against him.

* * *

.

.

it's been a while since i wrote a one shot. hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
